lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Samdudeman120/STAR WARS: The Legend Of Five: Deception part 4
STAR WARS The Legend Of Five Deception Part 4 "There it is," Sam said. "Lok. The biggest, ugliest rock on this side of the galaxy." Turtle looked on in half amazement and half terror as she observed the Imperial checkpoint. Dozens of ships on patrol, gaurding, orbiting and checking other vessels. They had not even orbitid Lok before they saw the Imperial presence there. Victory class, scout class, interceptor - far more then one squadron of X-wings could handle, let alone a squad of Bothan spies. It was as if they knew what was coming. Of course, they did. The intel was on the surface of Tatooine, so there could be no blank flank. Every click or so there was another formation of TIEs and frigates. Nearly the entire starfleet for this system was there at one planet. With unbelievable ferocity the Imperial ships rushed civillian vessels to and from the surface - a flight of TIE fighters on every side as they went. All for a crate full of maps and memos, ''Turtle thought. The Empire had clearly had enough with their affairs on Tatooine. The incident with the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO should have been enough for them, but they had come back. There was no mistaking their presence for anything other then "duty" though. Nobody wanted to be back there, and especially not at the height of the war. Turtle figured that it was better then serving under Vader, though. Sam's description on him in person was terrifying, and she was glad - though she would not admit it - that she never had had to have dealt with him. Vader terrified Turtle, and the young rebel could hardly imagine the half-man half-machine monster without shaking from fear. Stories about Vader were legendary, with no sure version of the story. The claims were that nobody had survived but the storyteller himself. That was enough to scare anyone, but Turtle doubted the probability of that. There had to be ''somebody that had survived. But, they had Sam... Sam.'' The only survivor on record to come face to face with Vader and live.'' The thought scared Turtle. Badger had accused Sam of treachery, saying that surely he was a spy. The thought of Sam, Vader, the Emperor, and Admiral Ozzel in one sitting did ''make her doubt. How else could Sam have survived? But, he was helping them now, and, despite anybodies opinions of him, he was a strong member of Alpha squad. Though Turtle had her doubts she forced them away, and tried her best to focus on the mission. But the thoughts kept coming back, creeping aroudn the corners of the barriers she put up like a misty gas. Slowly but surely coming. It was freightening but she felt it was neccessary. If she did nothing about it she might be the first victim of a wicked deception, and that would end Alpha squad. She cleared her throat and prepared herself.' "So, captain," She started slow, but confidently. "Tell me again about Vader. How did you survive?" Sam, looking a bit annoyed, sighed and sat back in his seat. "Well... I just did. It was like yanking off a bandage. You know you have to, so you do it. I can't explain it. For half the encounter I felt like I was asleep. The other half I was alive and ready, scared to home and back, but I fought on. More times then often he nearly killed me, and I didn't escape without a scar to remind me..." He said as he trailed off, holding onto his arm. The medical analysis showed that he had broken it in several areas but pressed on. Another sign of betrayal... "Well, can you tell me how you escaped?" "I told you that part, Turtle. It was the Emperor's shuttle. It was prepped for his departure, and I took it." "But how did you get past-" "Please, Turtle, I know you've done nothing wrong, but I just can't talk about it right now. I'm sorry." Turtle nodded, sat back in her seat. She felt something else in her mind. Badger. She was speaking to her through the Force. I told you. Those three words mocked Turtle, and she knew they might hurt Sam if he heard them. Turtle was grateful for secrecy, but hated the fact that it was said at all. Hated it even more so that she could not talk back. She wanted to tell her to hold back, quit it, stop this nonsense but Badger would not listen, and would not even consider had she listened. None of it mattered, though, as Turtle once again forced the mission to the front of her mind. Her squad, her mission, the intel and Yavin were all that mattered. Yet the same annoyign subject presented itself anyway, because that subject happened to be a member of her squad, the key to her mission, the way to the intel, and the only escape to Yavin. This was going to be a long day. ... Sam felt bad. He really did. He felt like he snapped at Turtle far harder then he should have. She didn't know it was painful to remember. She didn't have any idea what he had to deal with. It was not her fault. Nope. Its mine. He could not help being a target of suspicion. He was, in fact, the only known survivor. Sometimes he wished he had died, sometimes he praised his lucky stars for surviving. But with all he had to deal with - The bomb on his wrist, the enemy in his own squad, his annoying commander-in-chief, his distant memory of Alderaan - it was a bit too much. Nobody outwardly blamed him for anything, but he knew he had enemies, in and out of the Alliance. Life of a smuggler, surely, but he hated it. Nobody could be trusted, nobody was your friend. It was all a sick game of blackmail, and everyone knew it. Jabba never let Sam forget that lesson, when he destroyed Sam's first ship, The Star Treader, ''a well built CEC vessel modled after the infamous Old Republic Era ship the ''Ebon Hawk. Jabba destroyed it with Sam's only friend, Tora, on board. Tora... '' The name was always there, and he never forgot it. Tora was the only person in the world Sam ever felt attached to. And she was gone. But, he knew that he had to let go, so he did. Jabba would pay for that, some day soon. Nobody would deny him that. If it took a hundred years Sam would find revenge. Sam closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to forget it all... "I'm sorry." Sam's eyes snapped open. Had someone said that out loud? He looked over to Turtle, and she was looking at him, and she did look sorry. "Don't be," He responded. "Its always nice to remember defeating a Sith Lord." He said with a wink. Turtle chuckled, life returning to her eyes. "I mean, I am sorry if I struck a soft spot. You looked really upset." Startled, and now embarrased, Sam tried to recover by sitting up straight and eyeing the controls. "Uh, no, its just that I.. I was remembering something else." "What?" Sam was quiet. ''What? ''It was as if she had to know everything. Though, he knew she meant well. "I'm sorry," She said. "I ask too many questions." "No, its okay. I was just... Remembering an old friend." "Darlaan?" "No. Older then him. About five years ago." "Oh." "Yeah, back when I had some youth in me." Turtle laughed again. "Her name was Tora. She was my co-pilot back when I was smug- er, uh, transporting goods for a guild." "''oh" is all she said. After a moment of silence she spoke up. "You two were close?" "Yeah - well, not as close as I had hoped. There was somebody else." Another "oh" but this time it sounded more sympathetic. "Where is she now?" Sam prepared himself, trying not to hurt as he mustered the strength to say what he needed to. "She's dead." Turtle locked eyes with him for a moment. "I'm so sorry, I- " "Don't be. Its a past fantasy." Sam focused again on the controls, and noticed Turtle stand and walk away, though he did not know where to. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts